On my Mind
by Jacthine
Summary: Based off a prompt saw on tumblr. Alfred becomes aroused during a world meeting and let's his fantasies run wild, only to find out that he has an audience peeking in...


**AN: **So I saw this post in tumblr with a prompt saying that character is fantasizing and whatnot and then suddenly finds out someone us listening in, and this was born. This was actually written for a friend cause the last thing I wrote for this pairing was sad as shit, so yeah. Here's a little PWP thing I typed up on my phone. And its basically unedited cause I'm lazy and didn't want to look through, so yeah. Plus its my first detailed smut, so don't judge too hard. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please favorite and review if you like!

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had hundreds upon hundreds of years of experience with the world, living through the most brutal of wars and doing tasks in which the average human would never even hear about in their lifetime. The nation of America, strong and proud, he was older, stronger, even smarter than any regular person of earth.

And all of that experience, all of those memories common only to veterans, was packed tightly into one small body. One small, _nineteen year old, hormone riddled _body. A body that would undoubtedly have to act true to its nature. For Alfred, that was all fine and dandy, but the only fault laid with the setting at which his m_oments_ struck.

Which, lo and behold, happened to be a world meeting. A conference at which had a higher attendance than normal, and which was much too hot for Alfred.

At this particular meeting, he was sitting next his brother, Canada, and Italy, who was constantly badgering him about useless things like food and sleeping. Of course, if his situation were any less embarrassing, Alfred would have gladly engaged in conversation with the bubbly man, but now? He didn't even dare to scoot his chair back in fear of either of the nations by him seeing his rather noticeable problem. Not sensing the certain restrictions Alfred was forced to bare at the moment, Italy continued chirping in his ear, and he suddenly knew why Germany was so angry all the time.

Sighing heavily, America made himself seem as invisible as possible, something very uncharacteristic of him, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, he had to come up with a way to make sure no one would notice as he relieved himself, because from just how painful it was with little Alfred rubbing against his denim jeans, there was no way he could wait it out. So, hoping that endless nights watching spy movies helped with his stealth, he slipped a hand under the table, using it to idly rub at the bulge in his pants.

Using the hand out in the open to lean his head on, Alfred attempted to appear as bored as possible. It wasn't hard; Switzerland was up at the podium, droning on and on about something he couldn't care less about. So, closing his eyes, he let his over-active imagination take over, fueling his arousal as he came up with a fantasy.

It wasn't hard to generate with a scene inside his head. He instantly found himself sitting on the edge his own bed, legs spread to accommodate the size of a human - or, well, nation. It was common knowledge relationships with humans only led to heartbreak. But as Alfred looked down in his fantasy, he only saw a head of silky blond, whoever the nation sucking him off being shielded by the hair. That didn't matter too much, although he did wonder who his mind had picked for such intimate thoughts. Oh well. All he needed after all was the memory of the feeling of a warm, velvety mouth on his aching arousal.

In the real world, he sighed again, this one sounding much more pleased than his earlier one, and he was sure no one expected a thing. At least, he hoped not. This fantasy felt too real to notice the outside world. Back in his mind, he found his fingers now thread through the locks of his partner, urging them deeper onto his cock. To say it felt like heaven was an understatement, however, it just didn't feel... Complete. So, like the flip of a switch, the fantasy changed.

Now, Alfred was on his knees, the mystery nation before him bent over with his (really cute, bare, and _male)_ bottom presented to him. Another clue as to who the nation was came from this, knowing whoever it was had a small body. It did occur to Alfred that try as he might, he couldn't imagine a specific person, but just seeing the creamy skin practically beg to be fucked with a push of their hips cleared his mind of anything but finishing his fantasizing. Now this was processing quite nicely, if he did say so himself.

Smirking, Alfred gripped the hips of the other and lined himself up with the small entrance and pushed inside with one jerking thrust. Groaning inside of his head but only biting his lip ever so slightly in reality, he stayed still for just a moment before beginning to move, fast and hard from the get go. This was his own personal fantasy in the end, and it gave him all the freedom to do as he wished that would hurt in real life. As a matter of fact... As if by magic, the blond man he was currently thrusting into changed position, back still to him while his arms pulled back and suspended by a red rope, which held up his body as well and complimented his pale skin nicely. A little bondage never hurt anyone.

Continuing his little fantasy, Alfred smiled lazily outside of his mind, hand still rubbing circles on his crotch. While the rest of the meeting went on, here he was pleasuring himself with no one suspecting a thing. Honestly, america couldn't see how anyone could call him stupid. This was full proof, with no one being able to find out his dirty deed, and this had to be his best idea to ever entertain himself. Seriously, it was kind of surprising no one had-

"America!"

The shout had done a multitude of things in a short span of a couple seconds. For one, Alfred snapped his eyes open and put both his hands in the air. It was clear by now that he had a blush clear across his cheeks, and as he looked around to see all eyes on him, it only grew, taking a glance to Germany, the nation who had called his name, at the head of the table. He looked even more pissed than usual.

If they found out, oh god... He'd never be invited to another world conference again! Maybe his genius plan wasn't so genius...

"If you feel so cocky as to fall asleep during one of our meetings, would you mind telling me why I should invite you to any other one?!" came his booming voice, and where it once made Alfred glare, it now caused a sigh of relief. For a second he thought he'd be caught red - or rather white - handed.

Laughing loudly, he waved a dismissive hand and relaxed some. "Sorry man, I couldn't help it! Maybe if you geezers started getting more interesting solutions I won't be so tired!"

These seemed to be the magic words, because suddenly the room erupted in a cloud of noise, mostly from the older nations yelling at him and from Germany trying to make everyone settle down enough to let Spain continue on with whatever he was talking about. With a triumphant smile, Alfred looked down at his lap.

Only to find his length hadn't wilted in the least. Great. Groaning softly in annoyance this time, he wondered if he should go back to his fantasy when a thought suddenly struck him.

What if someone already knew? What if someone in the room could read minds, or see what he was thinking? It was common in movies and TV, so it couldn't be totally impossible. But how would be ever know? Humming for a second, America physically brightened.

_If you could hear this, cough!_ Really, he was a genius, he took his earlier thought back.

It was only when he heard a soft coughing from the other side of the table did his self-celebration come to a screeching halt. It meant someone knew what he was thinking. Someone _knew._

Alfred was almost too humiliated to look up. Almost.

Once he did, he found the last nation he would ever expect to see with a hand at his mouth, his string of coughs trailing off when he saw America look his way. Norway. Quiet, small Norway, who Alfred had barely talk to in recent year sat staring intently at him, and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn the older nation was smirking.

_You have a very nice imagination._

The accented voice came from nowhere inside his head, yet Alfred knew who t was in a second. Blushing up to his ears, he swallowed the lump that had built in his throat and thought of how embarrassingly hard he still was.

_Don't worry, I don't mind. In fact, I say you are going to be one of my more exciting partners. So what do you say? Once this meeting's over, you and me could head up to my hotel room and make that little fantasy of yours come true and then some?_

It was all Alfred could do in his power not to throw the table out of the way and run to fuck Norway right then and there. So, with a shuddering breath, he bit his lip and nodded at the other, seeing the tiny smirk on his face grow slowly before he nodded back.

_Oh, and if you more material to relieve yourself, I'll be happy to send some of my own._

How one could do that didn't even cross America's mind, instead it was filled with the most vivid of pictures and fantasies, the product of his and Norway's minds working as one, and he had to admit, it was better than anything he could come up with on his own.

And as the meeting finally came to a stop, Alfred ran over to the other nation, hoping that their bodies could work together just as well.


End file.
